The Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Collab
The Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Collab is the 4th annual YouTube Poop collaboration that celebrates Michael Rosen's birthday. This one (as the title suggests) celebrated Michael's 69th Birthday and was hosted by DrHotelMario. The collab was uploaded to YouTube on 7th May 2015. Some entrants did not get through, either because their entries weren't decent enough or they broke the rules. These were featured in a seperate video named 'The Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Bucket Blowout' which can be found on DrHotelMario's channel. Entrants in order of appearence (ascending order) * DiabeetusPlams * Forever Alone Drone * Mad Mothz * VivaLasPingas (Mr. Struts) * CyberMelon (JAMARKUS!) * 256PiAlternate * conkshellthegeek7 * Boltames Gaming * KingOfThePlums * Dave-K (Dave Klasnakov) * Curtis Kaiju * ChocolateClick * FaultyRodude * EpicRemix 0_o * HBLF * The Knight of Rosen (Horribo Bosen) * Nintendom64 * Psyneku * SerialK86 * Repeated Steak * Richael Mosen * roymcgeeters * Ziggs03 * ZeroTyrant * Vondic * graduator14 (graduator15) * Alternative Arbiter * AspectGamingOfficial * BeanosOnToast (BOT2000) * RandomAxe * radioactiveplums * pthooie * Nedak (Obviouslyly) * MadDogMervin (Nutty Rosen) * ThePlamzJoker * Poops4theWorld * Ron Mad * DynoNoob * Hammdog Porkington * RyanYTP * s2iDP * Scourge * RootNegativeSixteen * Merkatron McSwag (Merkatron Studios) * Caldera11 * Meleemario720 * Iby (Hack) * Bomber680 * im2awsm YTP * Jason Blue * DrHotelMario host * MrDayumage * NonZeroWriter4 * ISkinnedTheCat * Jacob Wagner * Sire * SkulY2K * JMNerd (jjbros9800) * MyNameIsNotPa * CheesePieWithChips * ThePermian99 * Wrzeszcz100 (Wrzeszcz) * ChickenPika * Turtwig Champion * Kem (Unernedbrute25) * vorecannibal * TehShadzify * TheTrainSimFan * Dylancliff111 * Samblescoup * TSFtoothpaste * Oddheads * SPLADAM! * billywws * ThePyschoTails * Red Bokkun (RedBokkunPoop) * Nex_ * KuluOtaku * Babchak * WonkyTonkBotty The Bucket'd Entrants in order of appearence (ascending order) * Austin Defosses (NitroEdits) * TylerYTP * Yampi oPlasmatico * ÈMÅⁿ ÊVî╦ÆℜÇ * Epic man * The Gaming Portal * hankolijo * Jacob Wagner {first entry} * LeftTriggerGamers * Luis Lima * MasterPlamz * MR Pooper * MR. YTP * Obviouslyly {first entry} * Side of Fries * TheTrainSimFan {first entry} * Too Bad9989 Trivia * This is so far the only Michael Rosen birthday collab to be uploaded on his birthday itself. * This was formerly the longest YTP collab ever (not to mention the longest Rosen YTP Collab ever), lasting 3 hours, 13 minutes and 31 seconds. However, in 2016, it was surpassed by the 70th Birthday Collab, which clocks in at 3 hours, 43 minutes and 50 seconds. * There were a lot of sex jokes in the entries because Michael's age is 69. 69 is a position used for simultaneous oral sex. * Two people were forgetten, their entries not being shown at all. These two are: GlitchyShadow13 and Robbi. * This is the first collab to have the intro more than 3 minutes and to be of another source named Weapon of Noice. (this one being the Weapon Of Choice - Fatboy Slim music video with Christopher Walken) The Collab and Extras The Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Collab The Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Bucket Blowout Weapon of Noice (The Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Collab Intro) Category:Birthday Poops Category:YouTube Poop Category:YouTube Poops